Problem: Rayna writes each letter of her name -- R, A, Y, N, and A -- on a separate piece of 1-by-1 paper. She then puts the 5 pieces of paper in a bag and randomly selects one of the 5 pieces. What is the probability that she selects the piece with the R written on it? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Answer: There are five equally likely outcomes (one for each slip of paper). Only one of the five outcomes results in R being drawn. Therefore, the probability that R will be drawn is $\boxed{\frac{1}{5}}$.